


【翻译】Clarification阐明

by liangdeyu



Category: Actor RPF, Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: Jared觉得电影需要阐明一下谁是Alexander一生挚爱。





	【翻译】Clarification阐明

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clarification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> 一半囧兔友情炕戏（？？？）+一半亚赫车（提及互攻）

Jared连续笑场了十五次之后用力地捶了Colin的肩膀一拳。

“见鬼的，Colin！”他笑道，“别捣乱了不然我明天也这么对你示爱。”

哈哈大笑的Colin被Oliver狠狠瞪了一眼。Jared抿唇忍笑着退回画框，深呼吸然后仰视Colin准备念台词。Colin正在欢快地微笑。

“哦，去他的。”Jared说，向前一步搂住Colin脖颈吻了上去。

Colin配合地拥Jared入怀，使二人身体相贴并主动加深为舌吻。

片刻的全场震惊后只听Oliver大叫：“卡！卡！”他冲向两名演员然后抓住Jared的肩膀用力拉他转过身来。

Jared泄气地举起双手。

“得了吧！所有这些荒谬的低声呜咽——Colin永远不会让我演完的，你明知道好好搞个吻戏或者床戏就能解决问题。”

“你知道那过不了审的，Jared。”

“Bagoas那些就过了。我觉得Alexander爱着Hephaestion。”

Oliver看了Colin一眼，后者耸了耸肩。

“你们想要的话我会拍进电影，但我不能保证任何事。”

Jared的眼睛亮了：“赞啊，这才像话！”

Oliver翻了个白眼：“行吧。咱们能给Hephaestion拍点不色情的镜头了吗？”

————————————————

既然Colin不再调戏Jared了，他们在三条以内拍完了Hephaestion的台词。Oliver把工作人员清场回家然后三人转场到了卧室布景。

Jared站在床尾观察整个巨型大床，Colin走到他身后一把把他推倒压上去，他的骨盆紧紧贴合在Jared的屁股上。

”嘿！”Jared抗议道。

“怎么了？”Colin假意问道，“Alexander是王，他驾驭一切。”他推挤胯部强调自己的观点。

“是啊，是啊，”Oliver摆手反对，“但我们要表现的是Alexander有多爱Hephaestion，能不能面对面搞？”

“您先请，公主殿下，”Colin玩笑道，在Jared爬上床的同时掌击他的屁股。

Jared躺在一堆丝质枕头上甩出他最诱惑的眼神，Colin坐上床滚到他身边。

“张开腿，”Colin置身于Jared上方说，后者把双腿开到最大。Colin用两臂撑着自己的躯干悬在Jared身体上。

“这样，”Colin帮忙指示Jared曲起右腿折叠，把它推向他的胸膛。

“这个姿势……”Jared搜肠刮肚地说，“有点难以保持，除非双手抱腿啥的。”

“那么，我在这儿卡着点，”Colin吐息道，提身把胯部妥贴地垫在Jared的大腿后面，“这样，现在你能把腿搭在我身上了吗，还是怎样？”

Colin抬起胳膊然后Jared把腿缠在他的腰上，“这样好多了，”Jared感激道，“现在，你能把胸膛放在我胸口上吗？”

Colin前倾向Jared以图躯干相贴，他的头顶正好在Jared的下巴下。“不太行，这样就不能接吻了。”

Oliver若有所思地抱臂看着：“抬起身来，Colin。Jared，你能弓腰吻到他吗？”

两人如其所言努力在空中接触，Jared抓住Colin的脖颈借力然后Colin因为他扯到了他的头发大声喊疼。Jared放开他落回床上。

“保持不住，我不能呼吸了。”

“等等！”Colin喊道，“女上位怎么样？”

“嘿！”Jared再次抗议。Colin翻身下去舒服地仰躺着，双臂垫在脑后。

“爬上来，公主殿下。”

Jared哼了一声，一条腿跨过Colin，屈膝重重地跪坐在Colin的小腹上。

“别忘了Alexander曾败在Hephaestion的大腿下，”Jared玩笑道。

“只是因为你要把我压吐了，天呐。我想你要找的东西在更下面一点。”

Jared扭腰侧视试图搞清楚位置，Colin抬起腰胯然后Jared直起身来后退了六英寸，把自己放回到Colin的髋骨上。

“硌死了，这些尖骨头感觉真差劲。”Jared评论道。

“是你的屁股不够饱满，Leto。”Colin反唇相讥。

“我的屁股棒极了，Farrell。能享受到它是你的运气。”

“我更喜欢这个体位，”Oliver打断了他们，“Colin在下看起来好多了。”

————————————————

“今夜和我在一起，Hephaestion。”Alexander说，祈求地伸出手。

Hephaestion用眼神示意Alexander还有别人在场。

“谢谢你Bagoas，我自己沐浴。”Alexander说，对Hephaestion无声的要求让步。

Bagoas鞠躬离去时Hephaestion允许自己稍稍无礼地玩笑道：“我可以给你沐浴，Alexander，如果你忘了怎么自己洗的话。”

“我想我更乐意给你沐浴。”Alexander答道。

Hephaestion微笑，他早上洗过澡了，但他永远不会违逆他的国王。“如果你想的话。你知道浴所对我们两人来说也足够大。”

Alexander歪头思索的样子让Hephaestion的心都融化了。Hephaestion双手握拳，拼命控制自己的冲动，不去把Alexander拥入怀中吻至缴械投降。

Alexander注意到了他的动作，穿过房间走来双手握住Hephaestion的一只手，打开他的拳头轻轻爱抚掌心。

Hephaestion目光低垂，避开Alexander的注视浅浅吐息，试图遏制自己的念头。Alexander总是这样折磨他的弱点。他得在被Alexander完全拆吃入腹之前占据优势。

“我的Alexander。”Hephaestion低语。

Alexander停下来以目光检视Hephaestion的脸庞：“看着我，吾爱。”

Hephaestion紧紧闭上眼睛，深呼吸。当他最终对上Alexander的凝视时，他心中的风暴已经蓄势待发。他坚定地望进Alexander的眼中，甚至能隔着几英寸的空间感受到对方体温的上升。

Hephaestion能够准确地感觉到Alexander失去自控的那一刻。他向前一步吻住Hephaestion，然而Hephaestion能感觉到他倾身之前不可避免的一个眨眼，如同慢动作一般。

Hephaestion任由Alexander吻他，顺从着刚好等到他的双手滑进Alexander的睡袍下。他的手指在Alexander的腹部打转然后从腰侧向上，像舞蛇者一样从Alexander口中逼出不止一声呻吟。

Hephaestion温柔地引导Alexander半转身直到对方站在床边，他的手指抚过Alexander的胸膛，从肩上褪下睡袍，接着将他推坐在床上。

Alexande扯下Hephaestion的睡袍让它飘落在地上，随后是Hephaestion剩余的衣物。当他这么做时Hephaestion含笑看着他颤抖的手，任由他捧起他的脸颊，为Alexander眼中的欲求心头狂跳。

“我是你的奴隶，Hephaestion，告诉我你想要什么。”Alexander说。

Hephaestion不满地退后一步，“Alexander，”他开口道。

“不，你战胜了我，”Alexander躺倒在床中间承认道，“这是你的战利品，拿去你想要的。”

Hephaestion爬上床时颤抖地呼气，一只手准确无误地伸向Alexander的皮肤。Alexander随着他的动作弓腰抬腿脱掉了自己剩下的衣物，他的手掌和视线抚过Alexander赤裸的身体。

Hephaestion沿着Alexander的身体抚摸，注意到他皮肤的纹理和他诚实的反应。他看着Alexander的呼吸越发急促，享受着Alexander给他的前所未有的控制权。他跪在Alexander的腿间，看着他的躯干在他的触摸下扭动。

当Hephaestion满足于触觉和视觉和听觉之后，他沉溺于Alexander皮肤的味道。他闭上眼舔舐Alexander的大腿内侧。Alexander喘息着啜泣Hephaestion的名字。

Hephaestion闭着眼将脸颊贴着Alexander的膝盖，“吾王，”他叹息道。

“吾王，”Alexander回答，Hephaestion轻笑着抚摸Alexander大腿的皮肤。Alexander抬起双腿，他的膝盖叠起在Hephaestion腰胯两侧。

“我属于你，Hephaestion。”

“那么我，属于你。”Hephaestion答道，拉直Alexander的双腿，爬上去坐在他的骨盆上。

“Hephaestion。”Alexander警告道。

“我战胜了，你说的。”Hephaestion斥道。

Alexander撅嘴，Hephaestion对他大笑：“所以你还是想发号施令。”

Alexander欲言又止了两次，三次，然后困惑地摇摇头：“难道你不想……”

Hephaestion倾身吻住Alexander剩余的问题。

“我想，”他答道，“不久之后。”

Alexander呻吟出一声叹息，仰脸索要另一个亲吻。Hephaestion满足了他，轻轻啃咬他的下唇。之后将Hephaestion起身提臀，调整自己的位置好把Alexander纳入体内。

Alexander猛然紧闭双眼，因为Hephaestion握住了他然后引导他进入了自己。

“吾爱，”Alexander喊道，“Hephaestion，吾爱，Hephaestion。”

“嘘——”Hephaestion安慰道。

Alexander直到此刻终于失去自控，双手握住Hephaestion的腰胯带他跟上自己的节奏，Hephaestion颤抖着向前弯腰，他的下巴落在他的胸膛上，他的头发遮住了他的脸。

Alexander把Hephaestion的头发捋向耳后，接着右手搭上Hephaestion的颈侧。

“Hephaestion，”Alexander发自内心地呼唤道，他不断呢喃着爱人的名字。Hephaestion感觉到泪水在眼角刺痛，他咬住嘴唇，努力坚持，等待着Alexander。

“Hephaestion，”Alexander低语道，手掌按上Hephaestion的心脏。

Hephaestion用自己的手覆上Alexander的手掌，然后他们不顾一切地呼唤着对方的名字一起释放。

他们身体降温的同时Hephaestion脱力地倒在Alexander的胸膛上，他在流泪。Alexander抚摸着他的脊背，亲吻着他的发顶。

“嘘，吾爱，到这儿来，”Alexander命令道，很快转换回领导者的角色。Hephaestion亦然，回归他熟悉的地方，躺在Alexander身边。Alexander握住Hephaestion的双手亲吻他。

“睡吧，吾爱，今夜愿许普诺斯*守护你的安全。”Alexander祝福Hephaestion道。

Hephaestion回以微笑但没有重复这句祈祷，天神之子在睡梦中无可畏惧。

End

*希腊神话睡眠之神


End file.
